A tributes story
by Blacksister385
Summary: Follow Karlee as she enters the 66th Annual Hunger Games, and if she survives the life she has left after the games, tears will fall and blood will be shed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys... I usually don't like OC fics but i've been thinking of this character for a long time so i started writing, and hey lets see where it goes right? Basically it's about a girl, Karlee, from distict 11 who gets reaped in the 66th hunger games and basically her journey from there. We'll see some familiar faces like Finnick and eventually Katniss and Peter.**

**Ok so this is my first fic, so forgive my poor writing style, I haven't got a creative bone in my body (im too much of a sciene geek for that 8-) ), so criticism is most definitely welcome, just me patient with me :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- 61st Annual Hunger Games- Reaping Day<strong>

"District 11 is so big, with so many other children, what are the odds of one of us getting reaped?"

That's what we used to say to each other on the day of the repeaing; it used to make us feel better, made us get out of bed in the morning. For a while it was true and we believed it, well that was until one of us did get reaped. I'll never forget that fateful day; it was a boiling hot sunny day, so basically your average day in district 11. Well, that was if you didn't count the fact that today two children will be torn away from their families, to be thrown into an arena against 22 other tributes where only one comes out, the only other alternative is death. I hated the reapings and I hated the hunger games, and I certainly hated the capital with its silly accent and bright colours, who thinks it's so superior that all the rest of the districts have to starve while all the capitalites live in luxury! How is it fair that we are still being punished for something that happened 61 years ago and has no chance of ever happening again…I must stop that, mother tells me that my mouth will get me into trouble one day, and I believe her that's why I only tell my true feelings to my older brother Alec. He's the only one I can rely on, but he's been entered 9 times this year, as he is 14 but has to take out the tesserae. I promised him that as soon as I was old enough I would take it out… yes I'm not even 12 yet so why worry about the reapings right? Well no, because Alec is not my only sibling up for repeaing, my sister is too but luckily she is only being entered three times as she is 13 and Alec would not let her take out the tesserae. Out of the two of them Alec would have more chance of surviving the games, as Arella is a dainty, innocent child that couldn't harm anything even if her life depended on it.

I couldn't stand the fact that I had to stand back, with my parents and watch as my brother and sister went to the front of the square and waited to hear whether they were the ones to be chosen to be slaughtered this year. I feel my fathers work worn hand rest on my shoulder as our escort, Cecily Cassell, pranced across the stage to the microphone and wishes us all a "Happy, happy hunger games! And may the odds ever be in your favour!" Blue must be the new 'in' colour as she was dressed in a shimmering blue dress and her hair (which was clearly a wig) was bright blue, curled into a complicated mass on the top of her head. Her skin was dyed a blue colour with glitter painted over the top, which gave the illusion of waves lapping up her arm, maybe she was trying to become the escort of district 4, the fishing district, where she would have more chance of selecting a winning tribute. As tradition, she walks over to the girls bowl fist and pulls out a tiny slip of paper and reads "the girl tribute for district 11 this year will be…"

…. "Arella Halliway!"

Everything stops. I hear someone shouting and screaming, begging for it not to be true and I vaguely recognise the voice as being my own. I turn to all the other girls in the square, why is none of them volunteering? They must know that Arella has no chance of surviving. Their all cowards, all of them! The sane part of me tries to rationalise, to explain that no one would willingly volunteer for their own death, but at the moment all I see is selfish little girls. I see the whole district as being submissive and cowardly for letting the capital do this to us. Rough and strong arms wrap around me, and begin to drag me away, I try and resist but the strength of the person dragging me is too much. I take one last look at the stage to see my sister pale and shaking, with fear in her eyes, stood next to the boy tribute, whose name I didn't catch, looking very scraggy and feeble and who certainly would not stand a chance of winning against the careers who had been training most of their lives. As I let myself be pulled away realisation washed over me…

…. This year district 11 would not have a winning tribute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: The hunger games start so as you can imagine things start getting a bit messy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- 61st Annual Hunger Games- Death in the Family<strong>

I was starting to worry now, deep set terror nestled in my gut. I was still in shock, as was the rest of my family. It had taken all my will power and strength to sit in front of the battered, old television and watch my sister face her death. My mother couldn't bare it; she just sat in the corner in the next room and stared into the distance, her eyes un-seeing of what was going on around her. Alec and I practically had to force feed her soup, but even then she would likely throw it straight back up again. Great that's all we needed at the moment was a mother starving herself to death especially when she's 8 months pregnant, yes that's another brother or sister to feed on top of the four of us, sorry three of us. My father wasn't much better than my mother; he would drift from room to room without speaking or even looking at any of us. He usually is very quiet anyway but now it's like the man who used to exist, is no longer there.

I try and stay strong but I barely manage to watch as the hunger games unfold before our eyes. I watch as the chariots parade the tributes through the cheering crowds, as if they were royals and not about to die. I hate them, every single last one of them; I would give anything to watch them all die, burn even. My sister had taken the sweet and innocent angle for the interviews, which I know was not an act. It broke my heart to see her flutter on stage in a long white dress, which seemed to sparkle in the light, and laugh and joke along with Caesar Flickerman.

Yesterday the games had started, as the plates rose to reveal each of the 24 tributes, my stomach twisted painfully till the point where I thought I was going to throw up the little food I had eaten that day. The camera flicked briefly between each tribute showing the fear or the arrogance on each of their faces. The only other tributes I paid any interest to was the careers from district 1,2 and 4. The boy that stuck in my head the most was the tribute from district 4, he was incredibly handsome and you could tell that he was the favourite to win from all the vain people in the capital. No matter how much I tried however I could not remember his name, apart from that it began with an 'F'…'Fin, something. Finally the camera moved to the district 11 tributes, not giving them as long air time as they did with previous tributes, but it was enough to see that Arella was hysterical, with tears streaming down her face. No, please be strong, I felt like shouted but I knew it would do no good. Oh God please, please help her, I begged… than the count down begun.

10….9….8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1….

Everything happened so quickly, tributes were running, screams erupted from the chaos below, blood was starting to flow. Oh help them there was so much blood it was difficult to see who it belonged to. I scanned the screen frantically trying to decipherer through the mess that was occurring. I noticed that the careers had already joined forces, they were part way through killing the boy tribute from district 7, they were stabbing and cutting, and just like that they had taken a life. Just as quickly as the killing spree had started, it finished. 5…6…no 7 bodies littered the ground staining the grass with blood and the remaining tributes had fled to cover amongst the trees.

The cannon fired seven times, each time made me jump. Cameras tried to lap up the images of the dead; I made a mental note of each tribute. Both the tributes from district 3, the girl from district 5, the boy from 7, they boy from 9, oh no there was the boy from 11, I remembered him from school now his name was Fabian. That made six dead tributes where was the 7th? I felt the beginnings of hope start to bubble up inside of me, and yes there was the girl from district 12! I felt like singing and dancing for joy, but them I gained control of myself that would have been disrespectful as seven lives had just been wiped out in a matter of minutes.

Yes! She had survived the initial bloodbath, now maybe; just maybe she would have a chance of survival? I knew I was being very hopeful, but hope was all that I had left. For the rest of the day I remained in the same position, transfixed with the TV, I barely noticed when Alec and my father joined me. As night began to fall I was getting fidgety and restless. All this time and they had not shown Arella at all. Maybe I had made a mistake. Maybe she really had died. Just as I began to feel myself panic, the camera showed Arella walking through the trees. My eyes fluttered closed in relief.

When I re-opened them I noticed that Arella was still being shown. I was confused now; normally they didn't give a tribute this much time on the camera unless something was going to happen. That's when I noticed him…the career tribute from district 1 was in the corner of the screen, creeping up on my sister, spear in hand. No this can't be happening, turn around now, turn around! I shouted and shouted but it was no use, of course she couldn't her me.

I couldn't move I couldn't turn around and hide from the inevitable; all I could do was watch in horror. It was the scream I heard first, and then I saw the boy quite literally pounce and drive the spear through my sister's stomach. I felt my legs give way, and that's when I noticed I was standing. I could feel the tears streaming down my face; I was feeling like a great weight was pushing down on me. My sister was laying there dying and all I could do was watch. I could hear my self whimpering as I let the grief take hold of me. I expected the boy to feel some remorse but instead he threw back his head and laughed. He was enjoying himself! I felt so much anger now, I wanted him dead, I wanted to kill him, to see his blood on my hands, but instead he gets to live and walked off leaving by sister lying there choking in her own blood.

So this is the capital's idea of entertainment watching children from the districts turn into monsters and tear each other apart! They were the real monsters in all of this. Just then a flicker on the screen made me take notice to what was going on again. The boy from district 4 appeared from amongst the trees with a trident in hand, under different circumstances I would have been impressed as this weapon was clearly from a sponsor and it was the most expensive sponsorship I had ever seen. Realisation took hold of me then, he was one of those tributes that enjoyed the death and liked to torture tributes before they died, maybe he was even one of those cannibalistic tributes, even though that is strictly not allowed. I couldn't watch, this was too sick so I turned my back to the screen and waited for the screams of pain…but none came. I hesitantly glanced back around to see the boy had dropped his weapon and was kneeling down beside Arella, and he was holding her hand! This boy, this stranger even was comforting my sister. I looked at my sister to notice her eyes had closed and I could barely notice her breathing and after what seemed like a lifetime the cannon fired signalling her death. The boy then slowly raised himself, turned and left. I had never respected anyone as much I did this boy now, if I wanted anyone to win he would be the one.

I turned to look at my father but he avoided my eye contact and just left the room. I heard my mother scream, louder than I ever thought possible, there was a hint of insanity to her voice and that scared me. My father had obviously told her and for that I was grateful as I don't think I have the strength. At that moment I also turned and left to find my two year old brother Jerome, standing outside the door looking terrified. I dropped to my knees and hugged him tighter than I had ever hugged anyone. I whispered into his ear promises that I myself didn't know if I could keep. I promised him that I would never leave him, that I would always be there to protect him no matter what. The one thing I knew I couldn't promise him was that everything was going to be ok, as quite frankly I knew it wouldn't be…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok quick note- for those who have not already guessed the boy from district 4 was Finnick Odair. He is the one original character I have made changes too, in this fic he is 16 when he enters the games but in the books he is 14. Also I have made him take part in the earlier games so this would make him 29 in the thrid quarter quell not 24. I always pictured him a little older so sorry about the changes :)<strong>


End file.
